


Day 4

by ohshanksno



Series: you'll always be my thunder (and my fire) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, SaboAce Week2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: Prompt: dance





	Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day 3 because I didn't have an idea on how to do it so expect that after SaboAce Week is over. Sorry guys ahahhaha

Ace is nervous. He bites at his lower lip, silver eyes darting around the room, and he twiddles his thumbs under the table.

“Ace?”

He doesn’t turn to the voice. “Mm?”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No,” he says too quickly, and he frowns, thumb nail digging into his palm. “No. No, I’m okay.”

“Ace. Hey, it’s okay.” out of the corner of his eye, there’s a hand on the table next to his plate. It’s bare, but he sees the scarred skin on the back of the hand. “Have I told you that you looks so stunning in these lights?”

Ace’s cheeks grow warm at the sentence, and frowns more. All the bridesmaids wore beautiful white dresses, and they were all nice looking. The gents were nice looking, also, with pressed suits and slicked hair, and bright smiles. Ace didn’t feel like he belonged in this crowd, and he finds himself shaking his head.

“I--”

“Don’t. I know you are. You’re the most stunning person in this entire room. Hell, more beautiful than the bride, yeah.”

“...Makino would probably have your head for that.”

A snort. “At least I died seeing the most prettiest person in the world.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, closing his eyes to calm himself, and to get rid of the heat in his cheeks. A hand grabs his, and slides down to lace their fingers together.

He then turns to face him, and Sabo gives a bright smile. His hair is slicked back and his scars are showing, and Ace notices that the smile is relaxed, happy. It’s not forced, and it’s not out of habit. He’s wearing a deep blue tux with a tailcoat jacket, and red converse.

“I don’t know why you wore those shoes to a wedding, of all places.”

Sabo laughs, and squeezes Ace’s hand before he shuffles closer as the music changes and gets louder. “Because, darling, it’s the most common style. Tuxedo. Converse. You can’t go wrong with that combo.”

“You’re a disaster.”

The blond smiles wider, and gives a playful wink. Ace only rolls his eyes at the gesture, and glances down at his shoes. He’s wearing a dress that shifts color and it looks like blending fire every time he twirls or moves, and only plain black converse.

“But you’re wearing the exact same shoes I am.”

“Yeah, because it’s black. Black can go with anything, thank you.”

Sabo sticks his tongue out, and Ace laughs in return.

They both take a gander around the room, and notice that half the room was at the dance floor. Shanks had a glass in his hand, but god if he wasn’t headbanging his way to his death. It’s some type of metal screamo song blaring through the speakers, and most of the guests either wince at the music or headbang with them.

“My neck hurts looking at him headbang like that.”

“Makino isn’t any better. What  _ is  _ this song?”

And suddenly the song ends before they could decipher it. Instead, a slow song comes on, and Sabo recognizes it before Ace does.

“Hey.” he nudges Ace’s arm, and stands up from his chair. “May I--” he then bows forward dramatically, and Ace turns bright red, spluttering, “--have this dance, princess?”

“Wha--I--uh--guh--”

“Yes?”

Ace looks away, and his hands press down the ruffles of his dress. “Yeah, I’d...I’d like that…”

The freckled man lifts his hand without looking and Sabo lifts him up, dragging him to the dance floor. Soon, their hands find each other’s hips, and Sabo leans forward, pressing his forehead into Ace’s.

“Mm. That flower smells so nice.”

A hand reaches out and adjusts the flower behind Ace’s ear, and the freckled man sighs happily, pressing himself closer.

“Gosh, you’re so beautiful, Ace. Did I tell you that already?”

“You’re embarrassing,” he retorts, and they both laugh softly under the dim fairy lights.

“Hey. Sabo?”

“Hmm?”

Ace swallows. “I. I, uh, love you.” He looks away, and Sabo laughs at how red his face gets.

“And I love you. I just love how you blush everytime you say those words.”

“Be quiet.”

“Maybe a true love’s kiss will silence me?”

Silver eyes roll dramatically, but Ace smiles brightly and turns to face Sabo, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

They stay like that for a moment, eyes closed. Sabo’s the first to pull away, cheeks a light pink, and he chuckles.

“Can I have another one for good measure?”

All Ace does is laugh, and Sabo laughs with him.


End file.
